


'Til Death Do Us Part

by MulletMuffin, SoraMagick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Consent, F/M, M/M, Spanking, War, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulletMuffin/pseuds/MulletMuffin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraMagick/pseuds/SoraMagick
Summary: BoyxBoy. Forced into marriage to save his kingdom, can Riku learn to love his blushing bride to be?This is a rp between me (SoraMagick) and MulletMuffin.





	1. Upside Down

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: The main characters in this story are not ours. They belong to the Kingdom Hearts creators. The only thing we own is the plot line, middle and last names, and any unknown OC's. Thank you, please enjoy.
> 
> Warning: This story contains boyxboy. If you don't like it don't read it It is sexual in many ways but stays fairly mundane. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is a SoRiku. Please enjoy. Well will always like questions and comments. Thank you.
> 
> Sincerely, Sora-Magick83 and MulletMuffin

A young boy with gravity defying spikes of brunette hair stood silently, staring at his father in disbelief; crystal blue eyes piercing through them both. He hadn't even had the chance to get properly dressed before he came in and broke the newest life shattering news. He slowly started to pace his large quarters as he thought about the issue. "A-And why am I.... but I’m... I’m only seventeen... I can't... Who am I marrying?" he asked staring dreadfully at his father, the one that ruined his life, the one that told him he was arranged to be married, the one that wouldn't look at him.

A rather tall man, with brown slicked hair was looking towards his son’s feet. "His name is Riku Tate, soon to be king of the Sicilians. His father is desperate to find him a spouse. And you were the only one he saw fit from the blood lines of our neighboring Nations." he said.

The teen stopped pacing and glared. "The only one he saw fit! If he was truly desperate, he would not look for someone fit. He would look for someone willing." he said, outraged. "I will not. I refuse."

The king shook his head. "You do not get to refuse. King Zeldon has demanded you. We will not risk war over this. Our people would be slaughtered." he said.

The teen, only standing around 5' 3”, walked nearer to his father. "You betray, and ruin your only child's life because you don't want to deny a King, whose son is obviously so very marriageable, out of fear. This will not be the alliance you think it will be father. I will fight this Riku until he kills me if I have to." he growled.

The king watched his son. "Sora.... For once think like a royal. I know this isn't what you had planned. But it's this. Or the death of our nation." he said.

Sora groaned. "How could you think this was even close to what I had planned and you're just going to hand me over.... so I can be locked away with some prince I've never met and forced away from my family and friends." he huffed, and crossed his arms. "How long do I have?" he asked.

The king sighed. "Three days. He will be here in three days." he said.

Sora closed his eyes and pinched his nose. "So d-do I get to take my things... am I getting married in three days? Oh god I’m the bride." he rambled.

Godfrey nodded. "You are permitted your things... and no... The wedding is a month from now." he said.

Sora sighed. "I have to move... " he said solemnly. "I like our palace... I don't want to leave." he pleaded.

Godfrey sighed. "I know you don't. I don't want you to either but there are no more options." he said

Sora whimpered. "I'm not hungry this morning... I'll come down later." he said softly.

Godfrey sighed deeply. "Alright..." he whispered. "Join when you are ready."

Sora nodded and went back to bed.

In another castle in another kingdom a young prince stood at the foot of his dying father's bed.

"What the hell do you mean you've found me a bride?" A young man, only twenty years old yelled. His long silver hair falling over pale blue eyes. "First you tell me I have three months until I have to take the throne, and now you say I have to marry?"

King Zeldon looked at his son through half lidded eyes. "Riku, my son, please for the good of the kingdom. He's a very nice boy and will bring two strong kingdoms together. You go to him in three days." he murmured.

Riku glared at his father. "You've ruled alone for years. I fail to see why I must marry." he said.

Zeldon sighed. "Riku, a new king needs someone by his side. Sora is a fine choice. Please... do not fight me." he murmured.

The young princes shook his head. "If I am going to be forced to marry I should get to pick my own spouse. If nothing else, you got to! Why am I to marry someone I have never met?" he asked angrily.

Zeldon closed his eyes. "Riku. Try to understand... this is what is best for the Kingdom. I think you will love him with time." the king answered.

Riku looked at his father with nothing but anger. "You know this is wrong... That is what you say when you know you're wrong." he said.

Zeldon took a shaking breath. "Please, Riku. My only love... Do this for me. You may be with who you please but you must marry Sora." he said softly.

Riku's jaw squared as he glared at his father for a long while before slowly nodding. "As you wish" he murmured.

Zeldon nodded slowly. "Thank you, my dearest son. Your kingdom thanks you." he murmured

"I'm sure it does," the prince said lowly.

Zeldon nodded. "Go on and prepare yourself three days will come in a short time. " he said.

Riku nodded. "Yes father." he said before leaving the room

Sora paced his room, the three days were up and the prince was supposed to be arriving at any moment. His father had him dressed in his best attire, including the velvet cape that would be passed down to him as soon as he was married. He felt nervous to meet his fiancé and as well still angry with the entire situation.

Riku rode alone in a large purple and gold carriage, his father too weak to make the journey. He looked out the window, dread sinking into him as they pulled up to the castle's front steps. He waited for his door to be opened before sliding out. He was dressed in a royal blue tunic with golden stitching, a golden cape across his shoulders. His long silver hair running down his back, as he made his way through the palace doors, his king's men only a few steps behind, he heard his announcement ring through the large stone halls.

King Godfrey stood at the foot of a large staircase. "Welcome Prince Riku, how glad we are to have you in our halls.' the man said cheerfully.

Riku nodded once to the king. "How very kind of you to have me. Though I must keep the visit short. I am needed back at home. Where might I find my bride to be?" he asked.

Sora began his decent down the stairs to meet Riku halfway, his red cape flowing behind him. The Cape matched well with his close fitting black shirt and red pants, around his neck with a silver chain with a crown hanging from it. He looked at the man in front of him. "I'm here." He called simply to get the silver haired one’s attention.

Riku turned pale blue eyes up the stairs, watching him a moment before meeting halfway. He caught the boys hand and kissed it gently. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." He said softly.

Sora smiled gently. "Please... the pleasure is all mine Prince Riku." He hummed. "It's nice of you to join us in our humble kingdom."

Riku nodded once. "It's lovely, and though I hate to rush you, we must be leaving soon." He said

Sora nodded. "I'll have my father send for my things... " he said quietly. "May I ask why you force me to leave my home so quickly?"

Riku hesitated. "I'll speak when there are fewer ears." He Said softly.

Sora nodded again. "Of course. " he said softly. "Shall I show you around, prince?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "Of course. I need only for us to leave within the next two hours.' He said.

Sora swallowed harshly. "O-Of course..." he said weakly, turning to lead Riku into the palace.

Riku followed close behind the boy. "I apologize for the haste." He said.

Sora shook his head. "Nonsense. You have no need to apologize, Prince Riku. It was an honor to be chosen as your bride and we will leave on your account. " he murmured.

Riku only nodded his answer. "Where are you leading us now?" He asked, his arms crossing behind his back as he walked.

Sora hummed softly. "We had prepared a room for your stay. I thought you may like to freshen up a moment. You had a long journey I am guessing." He said gently.

Riku nodded. "I did. And under different circumstances I would be willing to stay." He said

Sora nodded. "I will wait out here for you, I will not intrude on your privacy." He said sweetly, bowing his head slightly as he opened the door for Riku.

Riku stepped into the room, looking around a moment before heading toward the bathroom.

Sora paced the halls as he waited trying to think of any way to get out of his situation.

Riku took time to gather himself before going joining Sora again.

Sora looked at Riku. "I am not sure what to show you." He laughed.

Riku nodded looking around. "If you would like to show me at a later date that would be acceptable. ' he said

Sora nodded. "Sure... I'm sure the few things I need for now are ready... I... I suppose we could leave... you seem in a hurry to return home." He murmured.

Riku nodded. "As I said earlier. I can and will explain." He said.

Sora hummed softly. "Very well." He murmured softly before moving closer and touching Riku’s nose. "I do hope you find me to be acceptable and to your liking. " he said.

Riku looked startled by the touch. "I Uhh I am sure I will." He said regaining his composer  


Sora stepped back. "I am sorry... I obviously overstepped my bounds... come you are wanting to get home.... " he said quietly, moving away solemnly leading the man back to his room to grab a single suitcase that he had instructed be carried only by himself. The teen sighed softly as he walked back to the carriage. "Goodbye father..." he said weakly "Take care..."

The king pulled his son close. "Be good. Okay? Please my son. I know you're angry with me. I'm sorry. I am only trying to do what is best." He whispered kissing the top of his son's head.

Sora sniffled softly. "I will behave father. Please... do not forget to speak with me though. I will be expecting your letters." he murmured.

Godfrey slid his fingers through his son's hair. "Every week. Expect my letter. I don't suspect I'll see you again until the wedding." He said softly.

Riku stood near the carriage waiting on the young prince.

Sora's lip quivered as he set the suitcase down and hugged his father tightly. "Must it be so long?" he asked weakly.

Godfrey held his son tightly. "I will try for sooner.' he promised.

Sora nodded. "Good-bye." he whispered before walking down to Riku. "W-We may go," he said quietly not looking at the man,

Riku nodded, opening the door for the teen. "Very well." he murmured before stepping into the carriage after the boy.

Godfrey watched his son leave, his eyes empty.

Sora sat in the corner of the carriage, not looking to Riku.

Riku let the silence go on for several hours, not speaking until close to nightfall. "I am..... sorry to pull you from your home." he said slowly.

Sora shook his head. "No need to apologize. I have accepted what must be done. Everything is well, please forgiving my behavior" he murmured softly, struggling to keep his voice steady.

Riku nodded. "Before you grow to resent me anymore than you currently do. Just know that, like you, I was forced into this marriage. As for your behavior you have nothing to apologize" he said.

Sora smiled weakly. "RI- Prince... Sir... uhhh I am not sure what to call you... but I do not resent you... I will merely miss my father and my home. But it is alright... I will be good to you and fulfill my duties as your significant other, you mustn't worry I will not bring harm to your kingdom." he said softly, still not looking at Riku.

Riku nodded. "You are permitted to call me Riku... And though by law you must live with me. There is no reason against you going home when you need too. There will be no fight on my end so long as you know that my knights will go with you and escort you back." he said.

Sora nodded. "Of course..." he murmured. "But you... I don't... I mean... I am sorry... I can't find my words... I will leave you in peace again, Prince Riku...." he said quietly.

Riku sighed, leaning into the window. "Very well. Everything is as you wish." he murmured. "we will be at the place by next nightfall at the latest." he said

Sora nodded looking down, his hair falling in his face some small tears escaping and falling to his lap as he tried to hide his face from Riku.

Riku left the boy in peace, waiting for him to want to speak.

Sora stayed quiet for hours, wiping his cheeks as he looked up finally looking at the man he was to marry. He hesitated a moment before sliding to his knees and looking up at Riku. "P-Prince Riku... will you forgive me for such disgraceful behavior in your presence? I promise I know how I am to behave as your husband.... do not let this make you doubt me... please." he whispered weakly.

Riku looked at the teen a moment before slowly pulling him up. "I do not doubt you. And though I will be king, as your spouse we are equals. Do not fear me." he said.

Sora nodded slowly. "Yes, sir." he murmured softly. "M-May I ask you a question?" he asked.

Riku nodded. "Proceed." he said.

"Are you planning to marry me for your kingdom but still actively seek a relationship of love?" Sora asked quietly.

Riku sighed. "I am unsure. I am to be the youngest ruler in a century, I fear I may not have the time. With that said. Since we will be married, should we not first explore the option of us one day maybe caring for each other?" he asked.

Sora nodded. "I-I would like that... " he said softly. "What were you told of me?" he asked.

Riku shook his head. "Nothing. Not a name, age. Nothing. Only that I was to marry you and what nation you were from." he said.

Sora nodded. "My name is Sora... I suppose last name is unimportant and you know the name of my father so surely you could figure it out... and I am only seventeen... I do realize I am only a child. I hope you do not hold that against me. I will try not to act as a child." he murmured

Riku nodded. "Well Sora. So long as you can behave in front of the nation I care not if you are childish behind closed doors." he said.

Sora nodded again, still too nervous to actually act as himself. "Of course. I will do my very best, R-Riku..." he murmured.

Riku nodded once. "Do you have any further questions?" he inquired.

Sora hesitated a moment. "N-No sir..." he said softly, moving further from Riku again feeling like he was bothersome to the older man.

Riku nodded. "Earlier you asked about my haste to leave. Please do not think it was out of desire to leave your home." he said.

Sora shook his head. "Of course not. You are fine." he murmured.

Riku looked out the window. "If I seem preoccupied as well. I apologize. My father.... My father is very ill. The doctor doesn't think he will see the wedding... In less than a month we may very well be married and the new rulers of a nation." he said.

Sora shook his head again. "You must continue as usual. I understand. I will not get in your way. You can show me to my room and that is where I will stay." he murmured

Riku Shook His head. "My father is requesting you learn the ways of our kingdom since are soon to be a ruler.' He said

Sora nodded slowly. "Of course. Anything you wish." He murmured.

Riku ran a hand through his hair, playing with the ends a moment before letting his hand drop back to his lap.

Sora hesitated. "I'm sorry you’re being forced to marry me." He murmured

Riku nodded. "Likewise." He murmured

Sora shook his head. "I do not regret having to marry you Prince Riku. You are very pleasing to look at and seem as though you will be kind to me. I am only sorry you seem so against being forced into a loveless marriage. I wish it wasn't how things had to be because I do want you to be happy... " he murmured softly.

Riku looked at the boy. "Do not think I am displeased with you. I am... Overwhelmed with the speed of change." He said

Sora nodded slowly. "I think I am okay with you going to seek the love you want. " he murmured softly.

Riku shook his head. "I never had any intention of getting married. Though I'm sure I will be more than happy with you." He said

Sora nodded slowly. "I see... well I hope you're right. " he said quietly looking away from Riku

Riku sighed. "I am. So uhhh... This wedding.... any request?" he asked.


	2. Coming To Terms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note: The main characters in this story are not ours. They belong to the Kingdom Hearts creators. The only thing we own is the plot line, middle and last names, and any unknown OC's. Thank you, please enjoy.
> 
> Warning: This story contains boyxboy. If you don't like it don't read it. I am sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes. This is a SoRiku. Please enjoy. Well will always like questions and comments. Thank you.
> 
> Sincerely, Sora-Magick83 and MulletMuffin

Sora shook his head. "No, sir.... anything you want." He murmured

Riku sighed. "Then I guess my staff will be handling it." he murmured

Sora nodded. "Very good sir." He said quietly.

Riku looked at the boy. "You are welcome to anything you want." he said.

Sora nodded slowly. "I'm okay. "He murmured.

Riku sighed closing his eyes. "So is there anything I should know about you?" he asked

Sora hesitated a moment. "My name is Sora Laikos. I am seventeen and an only child so when my father dies we will combine the nations. " he murmured. "I am not sure what all to tell you. I do not know what is important for you to know of me."

Riku nodded slowly. "Alright What um... what are things you like?" he asked.

Sora blushed softly. "I don’t... uhhh I don't leave the castle much. I just read and play with the staff." He murmured,

Riku nodded. "What do you enjoy reading?" he asked.

Sora shrugged. "Anything." He murmured.

Riku hummed softly. "Alright." he murmured.

Sora nodded. "Can you tell me something about what you expect of me as your husband? "He asked.

Riku looked blankly at the boy trying to form an answer. "I honestly... don't know. I suppose I except very little, only to behave appropriately when addressing the public." he said.

Sora nodded. "I suppose I can't ask many questions. I can only guess you were informed of me when I was informed of you." He murmured.

Riku nodded. "You may ask anything and yes. I was only informed of this arrangement a few days ago.' He said

Sora nodded slowly, "Riku... I don't know what to do around you..."He said softly.

Riku sighed. "Act like you would a friend." He said softly

Sora shook his head. "I don't think you want that. " he murmured

Riku turned in his seat to better face Sora. "And why is that?" He asked

Sora sighed. "Because I know how I am expected to act so I do in public... but otherwise I do not act like this at all. " he murmured.

Riku nodded. "I'll find out sooner or later. And I can't say that I act the same way behind closed doors.” He murmured

Sora blushed. "Oh really?" He mused.

Riku smirked, winking at the boy. "Suddenly interested?" He mused.

Sora smiled. "Very actually. " he purred. "So tell me. What are you like behind closed doors Riku?

Riku laughed softly. "Hmm you'll have to wait and find out." He mused

Sora pouted and moved closer to Riku. "But Riku... I want to know!" He huffed childishly.

Riku laughed leaning closer. "Hmm if we're to be married. You will find out in time though." He mused.

Sora hummed and gently bit Riku’s ear. "Please share?" He hummed looking at Riku with large innocent blue eyes.

Riku shifted Sora into his lap. "You'll learn very quickly not to tease me." He mused

Sora looked at Riku innocently. "But why, sir?" He asked.

Riku hummed. "Because you may not care for the results.' He said

Sora moved to straddle Riku. "But master, I want to know." He purred, biting the man's neck.

Riku made a low noise, quickly pinning the teen to the seat of the carriage. "It's an ongoing lesson." He purred

Sora bit his lip, smirking up at Riku. "Teach me." He purred.

Riku bit the boys neck, leaving a small mark. "Why no anxious to learn?" He asked

Sora hummed. "You're very attractive and there's no one quite like you in my kingdom. Plus, you're a prince you have more control over your body than anyone who's tried to get their grubby little hands on my body." He mused

Riku smirked getting close to Sora's face before suddenly pulling away. He sat up right before dragging Sora up as well. Sitting him as normally as possible just before there was a slight knock on the door and it was pulled open.

An older man with a short well-kept greying beard turned to his young lord. "Sire I beg your pardon but a matter has arisen that requires your attention." He said respectfully.

Riku nodded once. "I need only a moment Hogarth." He Said before strapping his sword to  him and stepping out of the carriage. "Sora, I will return shortly.' He said before leaving.

Sora nodded slowly watching Riku get out.

Riku was gone for close to twenty minutes before he slid back into the carriage.

Sora hummed. "What happened?" He asked.

Riku shook his head. "Nothing of importance. We only need to change our path slightly." He said.

Sora nodded. "Alright." He murmured softly.

Riku put his feet up on the seat across from him, turning his attention back to Sora. "So what were we talking about again?" He mused

Sora blushed. "You had me pinned to the seat." He murmured

Riku smirked. "Oh yes. I remember.' He mused

Sora smiled softly at Riku. "A-And I think you were just about to kiss me." he mused.

Riku hummed, leaning into Sora. "Maybe.” He purred. "Would you like me too?"

Sora blushed. "M-Maybe. I do." he murmured.

Riku hummed kissing the teen deeply

Sora smiled and moved, straddling Riku’s waist.

Riku hummed softly kissing him again before pulling away. "You... are a strange person to read.' He said

Sora smiled down at Riku. "I’m a nervous person and a child...I love being close to people. I've never had sex but I've done other things to get the closeness I crave. I can show you if you want, master Riku." he purred.

Riku raised a brow. "Oh?" He purred.

Sora smirked, "But of course, its rumored I have a talent." he mused.

Riku smirked. "Would I be interested in witnessing this talent?" He purred

Sora hummed. "I think you could be interested in watching many of my talents." he mused.

Riku smirked. "I'll be happy to judge them." He mused

Sora smiled. "Shall I share any of them now? We seem to have all the time in the world." he murmured.

Riku hummed. "I think we may have time for a few." He Mused.

Sora smiled and kissed Riku deeply.

Riku kissed back, reaching over and sliding the currents shut over the windows.

Sora hummed into the kiss, moving his hips against Riku.

Riku gripped Sora's hips slightly but made no effort to stop him.

Sora slowly broke the kiss, working his way down Riku’s neck.

Riku let the boy continue, humming softly though he still kept somewhat of a wall up.

Sora slowly slid his hands up Riku’s shirt as he bit the man neck.

Riku rolled his palm over Sora's hip.

Sora moaned in Riku's ear, having been caught off guard.

Riku smirked. "Is that so?' He Mused.

Sora looked at Riku, blushing darkly. "I-Is what so?" he asked.

Riku shook his head. "Is this all it takes to make you moan?" He asked rolling his hand again.

Sora whimpered softly “No." he huffed childishly.

Riku hummed biting the teens neck. "I disagree." He mused.

Sora gasped softly. "R-Riku... " he whimpered. "Have you been with a Prince before?" he asked, wanting to know if he was the only royal the man was to be with.

Riku smirked. "Does it bother you to think that I have?" He asked

Sora straightened up. "No. You can do as you please. I have no control over what you do or have done." he murmured.

Riku hummed. "Well even with that. No. I have never been with a prince. A couple of Dukes, a few noblemen.... three or four others who I won't bother getting into standing about.... but never a prince.' He said.

Sora's smile slowly crept back onto his face. "I see. You sir have more experience than me." he murmured.

Riku nodded. "I assumed as much. I only list people I had sex with. The list would go on if I were to list any sexual experience I have had." He said.

Sora pouted. "No fair... you can judge me when you finally have sex with me.... You have things to compare it to." he whimpered.

Riku hummed rubbed his hand across Sora's crotch a bit roughly. "Don't worry. You won't need to compare" he purred.

Sora bit his lip to keep from making any noise. "Oh really?" he asked.

Riku continued. "Really.' He mused.

Sora smiled. "You’re a cocky one." he mused.

Riku smirked. "I'm a soon to be king. how else would I be?" he mused

Sora nodded. "Very well." he murmured.

Riku squeezed Sora gently. "now though, you know a rough idea of how many people I've been with. So I ask what things you've done." He Said.

Sora hummed. "Most everything. Never sex." he murmured.

Riku nodded slowly, kissing along the boy’s neck. "I will not force you into sex with me... but if you choose to. There will be things we need to discuss." He whispered.

Sora blushed. "D-Discuss?" he asked.

Riku nodded. "Things that won't need to be known until you make your decision." He said

Sora slowly moved Riku’s shirt up and stared a moment. "I will happily have sex with you." he whispered.

Riku smirked, "hmm then once you lose your innocence we will discuss things further." He purred.

Sora looked confused. "I don’t understand." he murmured.

Riku had a rather dark look as he suddenly had Sora pinned against the door. "Once I take you. When I am the first to split your tight virgin ass, fill you to the brim. Take my time with every last inch of you, stripping you of the last of your innocence. Then. Then we will speak of your limits." the prince purred, his voice low and dark. Small Moments of lust seeping in.

Sora gasped as he was pinned, staring at Riku in shock. He had never been handled that roughly before and it only made him want to be close to Riku more. "Y-Yes master Riku." He purred.

Riku stayed close to the teen. "Until I say otherwise no one is permitted to touch you. Understood?" He said lowly.

Sora nodded quickly. "Y-Yes sir." He murmured

Riku kissed the teen roughly before pulling away. "So long as you remember that... there will be no problems." He said more softly now.

Sora nodded slowly. "And what happens if I don’t?" He asked.

Riku raised a brow. "Do you really wish to test the consequences?" He questioned.

Sora smiled. "I want to know the consequences " he murmured.

Riku smirked shifting the teen back into his lap. "Then I will show you. But not until we reach the palace. My guards have too high a tendency to intrude." He said

Sora blushed. "Yes sir. Why so possessive?" He asked.

Riku hummed softly. "Something you'll learn about me. I am fiercely protective over people in my life. You are to be my husband. You will rule by my side. I will protect you at all cost." He said

Sora nodded. "And if someone touches me in a sexual manner against my will" he asked.

Riku had a dark look. "If anyone touches you against your will. Sexual or not. They will be subject to what I deem fit." He said lowly

Sora hummed. "Are you more protective after you have sex with me?" He asked.

Riku slid his hands down Sora's sides. "We'll have to wait and see. I may be more protective or I may be more willing to let you with others." He said.

Sora looked horrified, having misheard Riku. "Y-You would lend me to others?" He asked weakly

Riku couldn't help but laugh. "That's not what I said. No. Once we are accustomed to each other. We may decide that from time to time we want each other’s company but I may also permit you to find others you wish to be with." He said

Sora relaxed. "Oh. You may wish to be with others but I feel like Ill want you... just you." He murmured

Riku nodded. "We will get there when we get there. For now, we get used to each other.' He Said.

Sora nodded. "Y-Yes sir." He murmured

Riku kissed the prince gently.

Sora kissed back a moment. "Do you have a temper?" he asked. 

Riku hesitated. "I can at times. Though it is rare." He said softly.

Sora nodded. "I no longer wish my father agony... I like you." he murmured. 

Riku laughed shaking his head slightly” that didn't take long only around 16 hours." He teased.

Sora blushed and looked away. "I... I’m sorry." he murmured.

Riku pulled Sora into a soft kiss. "Don't be." He whispered

Sora nodded. "O-Okay. I can find a way to be angry again or go back to sobbing in the corner" he murmured.

Riku shook his head. "No need.' He hummed

Sora nodded slowly, losing all sense of what he was supposed to do as he slid off the man’s lap. "I-I’m really sorry Prince Riku... I-I should behave like anything but this when in your presence... " he murmured. 

Riku pulled Sora close again. "Hey I thought we were getting somewhere." He said softly.

Sora looked at Riku. "I-I’m sorry... I get comfortable and and and then they... they get tired cause I’m too childish and and... you are forced to be with me but you're not forced to love me..." he murmured, gently messing with Riku’s shirt.

Riku sat with Sora. "Do not worry that I will grow tired of you dear.' He said rather gently.

Sora nodded slowly. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "I wouldn't say it otherwise.' He said softly

Sora nodded. "Thank you." he murmured. 

Riku nodded before looking out the window. "It's nearly dawn. We will reach the palace soon. You should rest." He said softly

Sora shook his head, though he curled against Riku. "No thank you." He murmured.

Riku shifted so his back was to the wall, the boy laying on his chest. "You'll regret it if you don't." He warned.

Sora hummed and shook his head. "why do you say that" he asked

Riku sighed. "Because it will be hectic once we arrive.' He said.

Sora hummed. "Does it have to be." He asked.

Riku nodded. "It's not me making it so." He said

Sora hummed softly, closing his eyes. "I'll be okay." He murmured.

Riku kept the boy close. "Just rest." He Said Again

Sora pouted and hid against Riku, though he fell asleep fairly quickly

Riku fell asleep a while later. Staying that way until only an hour before they were set to arrive at the palace.

Sora slept until they arrived.

Riku woke Sora as they entered palace grounds. "Come along love. We are here." He said gently.

Sora grumble as he sat up and rubbed his eyes childishly. He looked at Riku like a sleepy kitten, his hair slightly a mess.

Riku smiled slightly, fixing the boys hair. "Good morning sleeping beauty." He Mused.

Sora yawned cutely. "Hi hi Riku." He mumble

Riku laughed softly. "We are here. you are too fresh an up and meet the king.' He said gently

Sora hummed softly. "D-Do I have to?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "Yes. You will meet him on a few occasions... it will be best to meet him today and not at the state dinner day after tomorrow." He said.

Sora pouted childishly. "But... But Riku..." he whimpered.

Riku shook his head. "It's not up to me." He said

Sora nodded slowly. "Yes, master Riku." He said softly looking up at Riku innocently.

Riku kissed the teen before they came to a stop. "I will give you a tour once we see my father." He said as the door was opened and he stepped out

Sora slowly stared to get out, yawning and causing himself to trip out of the carriage.

Riku quickly caught Sora, helping him the rest of the way down and to his feet. "Easy love." He murmured.

Sora laughed softly. "Thank you Riku." He murmured. "I guess take me where I need to be." He murmured.

Riku held out his arm to the young prince as he led the way

Sora hummed and took Riku arm.

Riku led Sora up to the room would that would be his until which point the prince decided if he wanted to share a room with Riku or remain in his own space.

Sora hesitated outside the door. "I... thank you, Prince Riku. I-I’ll be out in a moment..." he said though he still didn't move to go in the room.

Riku turned to the boy. "Everything alright?' He asked

Sora nodded. "Yes of course. " he murmured. "Just going in there sort of means no going back.... can't run... can't fight this... " he said quietly.

Riku nodded. "I understand. I am not keeping you here. We can return to your home often." He promised

Sora nodded and kisses Riku’s cheek. "I'll be back." He said going inside the room. He let the door shut behind him before falling back against it and sliding to the floor.

Riku waited a minute before walking back to his own room, shutting the door and sliding down it. His head tipping back as he looked up at the ceiling. "Dad... today is one of those days I really wish you were here.' He whispered.

Sora forced himself off the ground and went to clean up, though he couldn't stop crying leaving his face red and puff.

Riku sighed deeply as he changed into a black and gold tunic he quickly worked his hair back into a simple braided, the only thing his father deemed appropriate leaving no hair handing around his face. Once he was ready he paced his room a while before going to get Sora.

Sora had changed and fixed his hair, taking his time to look like he hadn't been crying.

Riku knocked on the door, waiting for the young prince

Sora pulled himself together before opening the door. "M-My apologies... Prince Riku." He said softly.

Riku shook his head. "Are you alright?' He asked

Sora nodded slowly. "Of course." He murmured.

Riku sighed. "Once we finish we can find a place you'd enjoy.' He murmured

Sora looked at Riku a moment before kissing him deeply. "I-I’d like to go back to where we left off in the carriage " he said softly.

Riku smirked. "That's doable." He hummed.

Sora nodded. "Promise?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "Of course." He murmured

Sora took Riku’s hand. "Come... I suppose we must do this." He murmured.

Riku held his arm out for the boy before leading the way

Sora followed Riku nervously.

Riku sighed softly. "Easy. He's sick... and old... nothing to fear." He murmured as he neared the room

Sora nodded slowly. "I... I just he's just... umm I want him to Uhh like me..." he murmured.

Riku leaned closer to Sora's ear. "Even if he doesn't it won't matter. He won't make it much longer.' He whispered.

Sora tensed. "I-I’m so sorry Riku." he said quietly. '

Riku shook his head. "My father's been gone a long time." He murmured before standing straight and walking into the room. "Father? Father I have brought my fiancé to meet you." he said.

Zeldon looked up his body weak and frail, propped up by pillows.

Sora stayed close to Riku. "I-It’s nice to finally meet you, your majesty." he said gently, bowing slightly in respect. 

The aging king smiled weakly. "It's nice to finally meet you as well. I do apologize for the position I have put you in.... but my son cannot take the thrown without a spouse and you... you were the only person I thought would make my son happy." He said.

Riku was tense, standing a short as two back.

Sora smiled softly. "I do hope you were correct, sir. I will try my best to make him smile every day. “he said sweetly. 

The king closed his eyes his breathing heavy. "I also had an arranged marriage.... Riku's other father... I loved him a great deal. I didn't choose to marry him at first but I couldn't see life without him not much after the wedding. I pray for the same outcome for you.' He said his voice raspy and weak.

Sora nodded. "Thank you sir." He murmured. "I'm sure I will easily fall for someone as charming as Prince Riku."

 Zeldon laughed weakly. "I hope you can find this place to be a home to you...' he whispered.

Sora nodded.  "Thank you sir. I am sure I will " he said

 Zeldon started to cough his weak body shaking violently.

Riku pulled Sora back as the doctor and two servants rushed forward

Sora quickly hid behind Riku.

Riku got Sora from the room quickly, his entire body tense.

Sora looked at Riku. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Riku only nodded once, not looking at the boy.

Sora frowned but didn't say anything

Riku looked around as if trying to find the answer to what to do next. "I uhhh.... I'll show you around?" He offered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and Review! Thank you!!


	3. Explorations

Sora nodded. "Okay." He said softly, kissing Riku's cheek.

Riku smiled slightly before offering his arm to Sora. "Shall we?' He asked

Sora pulled Riku into a gentle kiss before speaking. "Now we shall." He whispered.

Riku hummed softly before he led the way

Sora happily followed Riku

Riku glanced over. "I uhhh... I'm sorry if my father scared you." He said

Sora shook his head. "Only made me a bit nervous." He murmured

Riku nodded slowly. "I didn't realize how much worse he had become. I should not have put you in that situation." He said

Sora shook his head. "It's alright Riku. I didn't mind until he began to struggle. " he murmured. "Then I feared for you..."

Riku looked at the younger male. "Why for me?" He asked

"I never want to imagine watching my father die. I don't want you to have to see it for you and your father. " he murmured.

Riku sighed deeply. "My father has been as good as dead for a long time." He said

Sora nodded slowly. "I'm very sorry, Riku." He murmured.

Riku shook his head. "It was always going to happen." He said

Sora looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked

Riku sighed. "He's been sick my entire life but always manageable. I've known since I was young that at some point it wouldn't be manageable and then he'd be gone." He Said

Sora nodded. "I'm sorry" he murmured

Riku shrugged. "Anyway is there anything you'd really like to see?" He asked

Sora shrugged. "Not really..." he murmured.

Riku sighed. "Then we will go eat. It's been hours." He said leading the way

Sora nodded following Riku

Riku looked at his fiancé. "What would you like to eat?" He asked

Sora shrugged. "I... I don't know..." he murmured

Riku nodded. "Very well..." He murmured.

Sora sighed softly. "Sorry..." he murmured.

Riku shook his head. "No need." He said as they walked to the kitchen, stopping when a man stepped in front of them.

The man smiled at the young prince. "Ah! You're back! You must be starving!" the man boomed. He was tall, standing close to six foot and heavy set, his stomach extending nearly as far as his arms. He was completely bald except for a large mustache and eyebrows. He had a young, pleasant face and bright green eyes.

Riku smiled at the man. "I am indeed, but Maxden I'd like you to meet Prince Sora, he is my fiancé." He Said

Sora looked up at the man. "Nice to meet you.' He murmured.

Maxden smiled brightly. "Fantastic! Tell me what is your favorite food?" He asked excitedly.

Sora looked at the man and then at Riku. "I... I ummm I do not know. I'm very sorry." He murmured.

Maxden laughed softly. "That fine. If you think of something you can always find me here. Alright?" He hummed

Sora nodded. "Yes, sir." He murmured. "I... I uhhh I really like sweets." He said softly.

Maxden smiled brightly. "Like what?" He asked

Sora blushed hiding further against Riku. "Anything. I love all sweets." He said softly

Maxden hummed. "nothing you like more? If You Can Tell me I can have it ready for dinner." He said kindly

Sora looked at the man from behind Riku. "Uhhh pineapple upside down cake ..." he said softly.

Maxden smiled. "Then it will be ready." he hummed before walking back into the kitchen, coming back a minute later with plates for the prince's

Sora looked at Riku. "So... Uhhh." He murmured

Riku laughed as he pulled a chair out for Sora.

Sora sat down. "Thank you." He murmured.

Riku pushed the chair in. "You're welcome." He hummed

Sora hummed softly. "Have you any friends I am to meet?" He asked

Riku laughed. "A couple but not many." He mused. "One is very eager to meet you." He said.

Sora looked shocked. "Really?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "She's one to get excited easily. Plus, she likes the idea of finally having someone to care for... she was a chamber maid for my dad before he died." He said

Sora nodded. "Oh. Okay. " he mused.

Riku nodded. "If you'd like meet them sooner rather than later we can or if you'd like to stall that's fine as well." He said.

Sora smiled softly. "I'd like to learn your dirty secrets." He mused.

Riku laughed. "That will take you time. I'm Not much for sharing." He said

Sora blushed. "Riku, master Riku... must I wait 'til we are married to learn what your like behind closed doors?" He asked.

Riku smirked. "To know fully? yes you'll have to wait if we were to do everything then you would lose your place as my spouse and I would be forced to find another." He said.

Sora hummed. "What am I allowed to learn until then?" He asked.

Riku smirked. "We can eat and then find out." He said

Sora smiled at Riku. "Yes, master." He purred.

Riku hummed. "eat." He said.

Sora nodded slowly. "Yes sir." He said softly, slowly starting to eat.

Riku started to eat, laughing softly when he realized what it was

Sora looked at Riku. "What?" He asked.

Riku looked at the food. "I uhhh... this what he used to make me when I was little and then when I got older he stopped only making it on really bad days... apparently today he thought I needed a pick-me-up." He said

Sora smiled kindly and kissed Riku's cheek. "I... I know I am probably expected to do many actions tomorrow but... I would like to be allowed to hide away for a while... if... if it's not too much trouble..." he said softly, slowly looking away from Riku, feeling bad for making such a request.

Riku nodded. "Sora tomorrow is a day you may do as you please with. The day after is the one I may not be able to give you that luxury. "He said

Sora nodded. "Yes, Prince Riku. Thank you." He said softly.

Riku nodded. "Tomorrow you are free to do as you please." He Said.

Riku nodded once before going back to eating.

Sora ate quietly.

Riku let the silence wear on a while before speaking. "So. What are some things you enjoy?" He asked

Sora hummed softly. "Read, I like being outside, pleasing those around me." he murmured softly.

Riku looked up. "Read? I can show you the library. There's also a huge garden. If you like animals we have horses and three cats that run around. There's also this one troublesome goat that no one knows where it came from.' He said

Sora laughed softly. "I love animals. And goats are strange creatures. " he mused.

Riku smiled at the boy. "That they are. We named him Randle. We kind of just let him stay now." He said

Sora laughed. "That's brilliant." he mused.

Riku laughed softly. "He's really friendly. Sometimes he'll come up to people looking to be pet." He said before adding, "my father also thinks my dad is the reason he's here. My father thinks he went down to the town only like a 10-minute walk down the road and bought a goat then claimed he had no idea where it came from."

Sora smiled at Riku. "That seems amazing. " he mused.

Riku nodded. "He never admitted it though." He said

Sora laughed softly. "I wouldn't either." he mused.

Riku laughed. "Yea I wouldn't either." He mused

Sora hummed softly. "I like your laugh." he murmured.

Riku hummed. "Why?" He asked

Sora smiled. "Because I think it's pretty. It's nice to listen to. " he morpheme.

Riku hummed kissing him gently

Sora smiled sweetly. "I think your pretty. " he mused.

Riku hummed. "Like wise." He hummed

Sora blushed and looked away. "N-No. No... I... I'm not." He murmured.

Riku laughed. "yes you are." Be Mused

Sora shook his head, blushing furiously. "No, sir." He said

Riku laughed kissing him gently.

Sora smiled into the kiss

Riku pulled away slowly. "Now, how about we look around?" He whispered

Sora nodded slowly. "Okay." He said softly.

Riku finished eating quickly and stood up

Sora looked at Riku as he stood. "Show me your room?" He asked.

Riku nodded. "Very well." He mused

Sora smiled, "Really?" he asked excitedly,

Riku nodded again. "Why would I agree if I didn't mean it?" He questioned

Sora smiled and took Riku's hand quickly. "Come on!" He said quickly.

Riku laughed getting up and leading the way.

Sora smiled brightly as he was lead.

Riku kept Sora close as they walked up to his room.

Sora bounced childishly.

Riku laughed. "You're adorable." he mused

Sora laughed brightly. "I wanna see. I want to know where you sleep, where you live. " he mused.

Riku laughed. "Alright." he mused, a few minutes later stopping in front of a golden door with a large carved arch around it. "This is it." he said before pushing it open. Once inside, the room was quite large the walls a deep blood red with golden carvings and statues up the wall, intricate paintings covering the high pitched rounded ceiling. At the far end, next to large double doors that led out onto a balcony was a king sized bed with an emerald green and gold canopy covering it. The was large wooden furniture around the room, a large sitting area in the center and a bathroom off to the left side of the entrance. Dead center of the right side all was a large black door, made of solid onyx. Into it were carved small images but otherwise it was simple only leaving a large golden handle and lock as decoration.

Sora smiled brightly walking in. "It's so pretty." He mused starting to explore.

Riku leaned against the wall, letting Sora explore secure in the fact that the key to the black door was tucked securely away on his person.

Sora bounced around the room, pouting when he couldn't open the black door. "Riku... it's locked." He huffed.

Riku nodded. "That it is." he mused.

Sora huffed and walked to Riku. "Why?" He pouted

Riku raised a brow. "Because it is my private study and I wish it locked." he said.

Sora nodded slowly. "Okay..." he murmured.

Riku nodded once. "You'll find out with time." He said

Sora only shrugged and went to Riku's closet, looking through his clothes.

Riku laughed softly watching him.

Sora was smiling childishly as he walked back to Riku. "Your room is so pretty." He murmured.

Riku laughed. "I'm glad you like it." He mused as he laid in his bed.

Sora smiled at Riku. "So... show me the consequences for letting others touch me." He purred

Riku smirked. "I can't until we're married." He murmured

Sora blushes darkly. "Oh..." he said softly.

Riku smirked pulling Sora onto his lap

Sora smiled at Riku. "Well hello." He mused.

Riku hummed kissing Sora slightly

Sora hummed quickly pinning Riku to the bed.

Riku raised a brow looking up at Sora.

Sora laughed childishly. "What?" He asked.

Riku shook his head. "Do you have something in mind with this?" he asked.

Sora shook his head. "Not really. Anything you want " he murmured

Riku smirked. "What I want. I can't have." He Mused

Sora pouted. "Why?" He huffed

Riku hummed. "Not til were married.: he said

Sora pouted. "Then let us marry now. While your father can see us, and my father can help him. I am so curious, Riku." He whimper

Riku shook his head. "I don't get to make that decision." He said

Sora huffed. "What else do you want, that you can have." He murmured.

Riku hummed. "I'll follow your lead this time. Don't want to lead into something you don't want." He said

Sora shook his head. "You know the rules. I trust you. Do with me what you can. " he murmured

Riku hummed flipping them. "You might not like that decision." He said

Sora blushed. "Of course I will." He mused.

Riku hummed, pressing against Sora. "Are you always so eager with strange men? " he asked

"Only strange men I find irresistible." Sora mused.

Riku laughed. "You've got me there." He mused

Sora hummed. "Enough stalling Riku. Do with me as you please. " he huffed

Riku raised a brow, not quite expecting the boy to be demanding or used to being told what to do.

Sora kissed Riku

Riku kissed back, slowly at first then with more aggression.

Sora hummed as Riku got more aggressive

Riku kissed until he needed air, pulling away slowly.

Sora smiled at Riku. "You're so possessive." He laughed.

Riku hummed. "What makes you say that?" He asked

Sora smiled. "I just do." He murmured.

Riku rolled his eyes. "that's not an answer." He said

Sora nodded. "Yeah huh" he mused

Riku rolled his eyes, biting the teens neck. "It's not." He said again

. Sora gasped softly. "Is that all you've got Riku?" He teased.

Riku raised a brow. "You think it wise to taunt me?" He asked

Sora laughed. "Show me what you've got Riku." He teased.

Riku bit the young prince's neck, his hand sliding down the teens body to rub him roughly through his clothes.

Sora gasped and arched off the bed

Riku smirked leaving a dark mark

Sora whimpered pathetically

Riku hummed pulling away from the teen

Sora was flushed as he looked at Riku. "Th-that all you've got, Prince Riku.

Riku smirked getting off of Sora and going to sit on the couch in the center of the room, leaving Sora in his Flushed discomfort

Sora pouted. "Hey that's not fair Riku." He huffed.

Riku started to laugh. "How's it not fair princess." He Teased

Sora blushed. "Riku... I have a question. " he murmured.

Riku nodded once. "Go on." Her prompted

Sora hummed. "Why... why don't I mind when you call me princess?" He asked.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know. Possibly because you know I'm not using it as an insult?" He said

Sora nodded slowly and walked over to Riku. He smiled softly as he sat in Riku's lap.

Riku slid one arm around the boy's thin waist but said nothing

Sora looked at Riku. "How do you stay so quiet all the time?" He asked.

Riku hummed. "What do you mean? He asked

Sora looked at Riku. "Like you don't talk much. You more so act and stay quiet." He murmured.

Riku shrugged. "I don't know... product of My raising I guess." He said simply

Sora hummed. "I was raised much different I suppose. " he murmured.

Riku smiled. "So I've noticed." He mused

Sora nodded slowly. "I'm sorry..." he murmurs.

Riku raised a brow. "Why is that?" He asked

Sora shrugged "Because perhaps I am far too immature for you..." he murmured.

Riku hummed thinking a moment. "I wouldn't say that. I like listening to you. You are younger than me so I would expect you to act as so." He said

Sora smiled. "Really." He asked.

Riku nodded his arm going over the back of the couch as he kicked his feet up onto the cushions

Sora hummed softly. "I can leave you alone now, Prince Riku." He murmured. "If you'd like."

Riku shook his head, closing his eyes as he tipped his head back. "No need. If you wish to leave and explore be my guest but if you'd like to stay in here, you are welcome." He said

Sora stood slowly. "I am going to unpack some of my things. If you need me... do not bother to knock. You have permission to walk in." He murmured

Riku nodded. "Would you like assistance?" He inquired.

Sora shrugged. "If you would like." He said kindly.

Riku nodded. "Then I will help once I change and get cleaned up. I have yet to shower and I can't stand staying in formal attire if it's unnecessary.' He said

Sora nodded bowing slightly. "Thank you." He said softly before rushing out of the room and into his own.

Riku stayed where he was a while, taking some time to let the last few days' sink in before he stood and walked to his bath room, stripping as he walked.

Sora shut his door quietly before he stripped himself of his cape and tunic, walking around only in his jeans. He walked about his room putting this where he felt worked best

Riku slid into the shower, letting the hot water wash over him, relaxing the tension from his body.

Sora was humming softly, dancing around the room.

There was a soft knock at the door, a girl closer to Sora's age stood there in a white dress and apron

Sora walked to the door and answered it, not bothering to put a shirt back on. "Yes?" He asked.

The girl smiled brightly, trying to push back a blush at seeing the shirtless prince, her blonde hair falling over one eye. "Hello, I was sent by the king to see if you require any assistance." She hummed

Sora shook his head. "No I'm fine thank you. " he mused, looking at the small girl.

The girl nodded. "Very well, it you ever need assistance I am Namine. I am assigned to you for anything you require." She hummed

Sora nodded slowly. "Thank you Namine. I'm just settling in right now." He murmured

Namine nodded her arms behind her back. "I understand. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask alright?" She hummed.

Sora nodded. "Thank you." he murmured.

Namine bowed before backing away

Sora shut the door and went back to putting things away.

Riku stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. Finding a tight fitting pair of black jeans and a vest that zipped up the front, leaving the front part of his stomach exposed. He pulled his wet hair back into a pony tail before going to Sora's room, just walking in without knocking

Sora didn't notice Riku walk on as he continued to move things how he wanted, his pants having fallen to reveal his hips. His hair was slightly messy from moving furniture and putting his belongings away.

Riku shut the door again silently before leaning on the wall, watching the teen.

Sora stood straight and looked back. "Oh... Riku... why didn't you say something?" He asked.

Riku shrugged. "Didn't want to break your rhythm." He said

Sora smiled softly. "Well thank you I suppose " he murmured

Riku nodded. "Need any help?" He asked

Sora shrugged. "I don't think so. " he mused

Riku Nodded. "Very well.: he hummed

Sora smiled softly. "You can just keep staring at me." He mused.

Riku sat on the bed. "What else do you have to unpack?" He asked

Sora moved to the bed and unzipped the suit case he brought in himself. "Just this." He murmured, opening the case. It was a small bag with only a blanket, a small pillow, a stuffed bear, and pictures of his father.

Riku nodded. "The rest of your things are being brought out tomorrow." He said

Sora nodded, setting up the pictures. "Thank you." He said softly.

Riku nodded. "Is there anything you'd like to do?" He Asked

Sora hummed softly as he walked over and straddled Riku. "I don't know." He mused

Riku smirked looking at the teen "comfy? "he asked

Sora smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, sir I am." He mused

Riku hummed his arms crossing behind his head as he leaned back. "Very well." He mused

Sora smiled looking at Riku. "You sir are very ummm uh" he stumbled.

Riku started to laugh. "I'm very what?" He asked

Sora blushed. "Something" he hummed

Riku smirked. "Oh?" He asked

Sora nodded. "Yes." He mused

Riku hummed softly.

Sora smiled at Riku. "You make me feel strange." He murmured.

Riku raised a brow. "How so?" He asked

Sora shrugged. "You're amazing to look at and have the ability to make me question my own aesthetic. " he murmured.

Riku hummed. "How so?" He asked

Sora shook his head. "It is not of importance prince Riku." He said before gently biting the man's neck.

Riku hummed softly his eyes closing

Sora hummed as he kissed and bit along the man's neck.

Riku left the teen continue his hands sliding down the boys back.

Sora hummed contently as he explored Riku, biting the man's hip.

Riku groaned softly his hand sliding into the boy's hair.

Sora smirked gently sucking Riku's hip

Riku groaned pulling Sora's hair

Sora groaned. "Riku." He whimpered.

Riku quickly let go. "Sorry." He murmured

Sora shook his head. "It didn't hurt. Just... uhhh I didn't want to umm moan." He whimpered.

Riku smirked. "Is that so?" He mused

Sora nodded. "Yes." He said softly

Riku hummed softly.

Sora hummed and pinned Riku. "Whatcha going to do about it?" He asked.

Riku smirked flipping them quickly

Sora huffed. "Prince Riku, it is not very polite to pin a young Prince to something unless you are planning on granting him release." He mused

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to comment, review, or message with any questions or concerns. Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
